Celesteela (Pokémon)
|} Celesteela (Japanese: テッカグヤ Tekkaguya) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is one of the Ultra Beasts and is known by the code name UB-04 Blaster (Japanese: ). Biology Celesteela is a large, humanoid Pokémon that is mainly green, with a bodily construction that closely resembles that of a bamboo shoot. It has a horn, that resembles a drill bit that appears to be atop of a structure that is similar to a hat with two small green spots. There is another structure that stems from the "hat" that resembles hair. The lower half of its head is small, with a tiny mouth. Its long neck is divided into three segments; each one of the segments resembles a long, individual neck. Its lower body consists of a structure that is similar to a dress colored in different shades of green. Below the dress, there is what appears to be bamboo stalks. Its huge, disembodied arms resemble stalks of bamboo, with similar projections surrounding a larger opening. According to the Aether Foundation, its most distinctive feature is the energy that it stores within itself: a flammable gas that it can shoot from its two huge arms. This is mostly used to propel itself in flight and for battle, but it is thought to have sufficient power and lift to even fly into space. Celesteela's rocket thrust is powerful enough to destroy an entire bamboo forest. Despite being a Steel type, Celesteela's body is plantlike and can absorb nutrients from the soil. Celesteela is known to have a long lifespan, as one was buried in Alola for over 200 years. Celesteela originates from the Ultra Crater dimension in Ultra Space. In the anime Major appearances Celesteela debuted in Rise and Shine, Starship!, where found it buried alive while camping at Bamboo Hill and believed it to be The Celestial Starship (Japanese 星舟かぐや Starship Kaguya) from a folktale. He and decided to dig it out of the ground, and although the Ultra Guardians failed to it due to the fact that it was rooted down, it eventually flew off back into space. Unlike the other Ultra Beasts in the anime so far, this Celesteela had been growing in Alola for more than 200 years. Minor appearances Pokédex entries and type.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Celesteela debuted in PASM17. It was one of the Ultra Beasts used by Guzma to attack the invading Trial Captains and Hau at Po Town before later escaping to cause havoc on the rest of Ula'ula Island. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * At 2204.4 lbs. (999.9 kg), Celesteela is tied with as the heaviest known Pokémon. * In Pokémon Sun and Moon, Celesteela has a catch rate of 25 and a base experience yield of 114. Origin Celesteela is likely based on Princess Kaguya from : its body resembles bamboo shoots, its arms resemble cut bamboo trunks, and overall it resembles a mixture of elements of a and a depiction of Princess Kaguya as a woman with long hair wearing a multilayered . Its body may also incorporate similarities to the spacecraft (nicknamed "Kaguya" in Japan), which orbited the Moon between 2007 and 2009. The combination of bamboo and spacecraft elements may also reference s. Name origin Celesteela may be a combination of celestial, steel, and stella (Latin for star). Tekkaguya may be a combination of 鉄火 tekka (gunfire), 鉄鋼 tekkō (steel), and かぐや姫 Kaguya-hime ( ). In other languages , , and |fr=Bamboiselle|frmeaning=From bamboo and mademoiselle |es=Celesteela|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kaguron|demeaning=From Kaguya and iron |it=Celesteela|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=철화구야 Cheolhwaguya|komeaning=From , and |zh_cmn=鐵火輝夜 / 铁火辉夜 Tiěhuǒhuīyè|zh_cmnmeaning=From , and |zh_yue=鐵火輝夜 Titfófāiyeh|zh_yuemeaning=From , and |ru=Целестила Tselestila|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} UB-04 Blaster |bordercolor= |zh_yue=ＵＢ０４：噴射器 |zh_cmn=ＵＢ０４：噴射器 / ＵＢ０４：喷射器 |fr=UC-04 Réacteur |de=UB-04 Zündung |it=UC 04 Propulsus |ko=UB04 블래스터 UB04 Blaster |ru=УЧ-04 Взрывщик UCH-04 Vzryvshchik |es=UE-04 Cohete }} Related articles * Ultra Beast External links |} Category:Ultra Beasts de:Kaguron es:Celesteela fr:Bamboiselle it:Celesteela ja:テッカグヤ zh:铁火辉夜